Get out of this place while we still have time
by maybelaterus
Summary: Non ha idea di quale notizia prenderà peggio sua madre: il fatto che sia quasi andata a letto col suo ragazzo a una festa oppure che sia scappata con lui a New York nel mezzo della notte. Traduzione dell'omonima fanfiction di MissGoalie75: /s/7594105/1/Get-Out-of-This-Place-While-We-Still-Have-Time


_Traduzione dell'omonima fanfiction di MissGoalie75 (che ringrazio per avermi dato il permesso di pubblicarla). Potete trovare il testo originale a questo link: s/7594105/1/Get-Out-of-This-Place-While-We-Still-Have-Time. Se vi capita leggete anche gli altri suoi lavori, sono meravigliosi!_

"Non so cosa pensare."

Ed è vero; cazzo, è la cosa più onesta che le abbia detto questa notte, e non dovrebbe essere così. È come se qualcosa gli si fosse annidato nel petto, nella gola, e lui non _riuscisse_ ad espellerlo… questa città lo sta _soffocando_.

"Jess…"

Lei ha un tono troppo logico e sensato, ma _lui_ lo stadio della razionalità l'ha abbandonato da un pezzo, e sbotta.

"Rory, ma smettila, _smettila_! Non ti ho invitata io qui, ci sei venuta da sola."

Rory sbatte le palpebre e i suoi cazzo di occhi azzurri si riempiono di lacrime e _cazzocazzocazzo_ questa era l' _ultima_ cosa che voleva.

Lei trattiene il fiato per alcuni istanti prima di dire, "Insomma, che cosa ho fatto?" e lui non ha mai sentito la sua voce così incrinata, e più di tutto il resto è questo a ucciderlo.

Rory si volta per lasciare la stanza e lui si muove rapido per afferrarle il braccio con stretta malferma. "Non hai fatto niente, Rory…"

Lei si divincola dalla sua presa e lo squadra. Jess vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, ma non lo fa, non ci _riesce_ perché appena lo farà lei uscirà da quella stanza e finirà così. Per sempre.

Alla fine, mentre continuano a fissarsi, la tensione nelle spalle di lei comincia finalmente a svanire.

"Possiamo andarcene, _ti_ _prego_?" le chiede in un soffio, supplicando, quasi _implorando_. Forse più distanza metterà tra sé e questa stanza, questa casa, questa _città_ , più sarà in grado di concentrarsi, di pensare, di _respirare_.

Lei si morde il labbro, i suoi occhi ancora umidi cercano di leggere la sua espressione, a parte il dato evidente che non sta bene.

(Non riuscirà mai ad andare oltre perché lui non ne parla, e la colpa è di lui solo.)

Fa un cenno d'assenso, uscendo dalla stanza.

Lui le tiene dietro standole vicino, attento a non toccarla perché è piuttosto sicuro di aver combinato un casino di dimensioni epiche e che quel privilegio per il momento non gli è più concesso.

"Rory, va tutto bene?"

Jess digrigna i denti, evitando di guardare Dean negli occhi.

"Sì, sto bene," dice Rory, che tiene lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé continuando a scendere le scale.

Una volta arrivati in fondo ai gradini, Dean colpisce la spalla di Jess con un pugno per poi afferrarle il polso e farla voltare, "Rory, sei _sicura_?"

" _Non toccarla_ ," lo minaccia Jess, allontanandogli il braccio. "La cosa non riguarda _te_."

"Dean, sto _bene_ , torna da Lindsay," dice Rory, questa volta più convinta, ma ancora non abbastanza per i gusti di Jess.

Dato che non può permettersi di sentirsi così, le sfiora appena la schiena con la mano, accarezzando il tessuto della giacca con la punta delle dita mentre escono dalla porta principale, dove la notte profumata li avvolge nell'oscurità.

Lui tira un sospiro.

"Jess?"

Si sente ancora troppo claustrofobico.

Le preme la mano sulla schiena, costringendola a seguirlo verso…

"Vuoi andare a _casa_?" gli chiede lei con un misto di sorpresa ed esasperazione.

"Sì, precisamente."

Tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla giacca, diretto non all'ingresso della tavola calda, ma al pick-up di Luke.

"Cosa stiamo facendo?"

Apre la portiera del conducente e salta su, allungandosi per aprire la porta del passeggero.

Senza aggiungere altro, lei sale sull'auto.

(Deve sapere cosa lui intende per _casa_ , no? No?)

* * *

Lo sa; non proferisce parola mentre Jess li porta in auto alla stazione di una città vicina e compra due biglietti per il prossimo treno diretto a New York.

(Non c'è niente da dire, non c'è più _bisogno_ di dire niente.)

Dopo un cambio a Stanford e venti minuti di attesa in un vagone, sono a due fermate di distanza dalla città e _dio_ , sua madre la _ucciderà_. Non ha idea di quale notizia prenderebbe peggio: il fatto che abbia rischiato di andare a letto col suo ragazzo a una festa o che sia scappata con lui a New York nel mezzo della notte.

Quando il treno ferma a Penn Station, lui le prende la mano e si incamminano.

* * *

Attraversano la città da ovest a est in metropolitana, finché le strade cominciano a essere segnalate da nomi anziché numeri. Alla fine la fa scendere.

Non l'ha più guardata da quando sono smontati dal treno.

Lei cerca di concentrarsi sul marciapiede sporco o sulle luci baluginanti dei lampioni, qualunque cosa pur di non vedere la sua espressione stoica: finora ne aveva scorto soltanto dei bagliori, e le fa _paura_ ; ha le pupille dilatate e le labbra serrate, mentre continuano a camminare e camminare.

Infine, si fermano davanti a un edificio diroccato.

Lui fa un gesto in direzione del palazzo, indicando una delle tante finestre buie. Rory non capisce quale sia quella che lui vuole mostrarle. "Qui è dove ho vissuto i primi cinque anni della mia vita. È qui che ho imparato a leggere da solo quando avevo quattro anni, forse meno," attacca, con un tono stranamente piatto. "Il secondo marito di Liz… di mia mamma… mi aiutò un po' prima di andarsene. Il padrone di casa ci buttò fuori perché la beccò a comprare _stupefacenti ad uso personale_ ," spiega a bassa voce, cantilenando le ultime parole come se stesse recitando un copione a memoria.

Lei osserva la fila di finestre, cercando di immaginarsi un bambino coi capelli disordinati che fissa la strada sotto di lui, come fa tuttora dall'appartamento di Luke. Prima la riteneva una cosa dolce: a volte lo sorprendeva in un momento di distrazione, seduto vicino alla finestra e intento a scrutare di sotto con sguardo vuoto. Ora intuisce un'implicazione tetra in questo suo guardare le finestre luride sopra di lui con la mascella contratta e gli occhi ridotti a una fessura.

Jess le prende la mano e la conduce di nuovo sulla strada principale. Metro dopo metro lei si sente sempre più a disagio, ma non ha la forza di parlare, di esigere che la riporti a casa. Qui sta succedendo qualcosa che lei non ha intenzione di interrompere.

"Ci trasferimmo un paio di isolati più in là, in una casa dove il riscaldamento non funzionava se non nel cuore dell'inverno. Finimmo per trasferirci di nuovo sei mesi dopo," dice, indicando un altro edificio, senza smettere di camminare.

D'un tratto si ferma, indicando con un cenno il viottolo scuro alla loro destra. "Qui è dove mi scipparono per la prima volta. Loro avevano tredici o quattordici anni, io sette. Mi lasciarono con la mascella piena di lividi e le mani graffiate. Fu l'ultima volta che Liz mi diede i soldi per il pranzo. Dovetti rubarglieli finché non cominciai a guadagnare."

Lei espira tremante, cercando di non immaginare un Jess di dieci anni più giovane con l'occhio nero che tanto l'aveva disturbata.

"Andiamo."

Le stringe la mano in una presa ferrea: la stretta di lei è debole come se si trovasse in stato di shock. Non le ha _mai_ detto tante cose sul suo passato.

Il ragazzo si ferma di nuovo quando raggiungono quella che a lei pare una scuola. "La mia prima scuola," conferma. "L'unica volta che mi sia mai sforzato di riuscire bene. Una _fantastica_ maestra non fu in grado di concepire che un bambino dell'asilo potesse annoiarsi con Richard Scarry e desiderasse leggere qualcosa di più difficile. Smisi subito di aspettarmi qualcosa dagli insegnanti e cominciai a leggere soltanto quello che andava a me."

Rory comprende perfettamente l'effetto che un insegnante può esercitare sopra i suoi studenti, ma com'è possibile avere una cattiva maestra d'asilo? È così _deprimente_.

Riprendono a camminare, questa volta Jess svolta in una stradina laterale, inducendole una leggera sensazione di claustrofobia. L'illuminazione è terribile e proprio quando lei è sul punto di estrarre il cellulare per usarlo come torcia lui si ferma sotto una scala antincendio.

Persino nell'oscurità e con la penosa illuminazione, Rory riesce a percepire le linee dure intorno ai suoi occhi. "Questo è il posto del mio primo bacio. Avevo tredici anni e lei usò decisamente troppa lingua. Si chiamava Cindy."

Per un istante folle, lei è tentata di baciarlo qui, ma sarebbe un gesto profondamente ingiusto ed egoista, perciò abbandona quel ricordo a sé stesso e lascia che lui la conduca fuori dalla stradina.

Non ci mettono molto ad arrivare alla fermata successiva, un altro complesso residenziale.

"Credo di aver perso qui la mia verginità."

Rory batte le palpebre sorpresa. Ovviamente sapeva che Jess non era più vergine da un pezzo, ma sentirglielo dire così _francamente_ è uno shock per lei.

"Credi?" bisbiglia confusa.

Lui si morde il labbro e annuisce piano. "È stata l'unica volta che sia mai svenuto ad una festa. Mi svegliai e feci del banale lavoro d'investigazione."

"Non ti ricordi _niente_?"

Scuote il capo.

Lei non sa se compatirlo o piangere per lui. Ma è ancora bloccata in quella fase di astrazione, perciò non fa nessuna delle due.

(Questa è una delle cattive abitudini che ha sviluppato intorno a Jess.)

* * *

Sono di nuovo sulla metro, diretti verso il centro.

Sono seduti uno accanto all'altra, incollati dal fianco alle ginocchia, e le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate. Per quanto appaiano vicini, lei non sente il proprio cuore perdere i battiti come al solito, né le manca il fiato per i _soliti_ motivi.

È tutto così confuso e surreale.

Scendono a Grand Central e Rory non ci veniva da _anni_. È ancora bellissima, proprio come la ricordava.

Osserva il soffitto e le sue costellazioni mentre passeggiano nell'atrio verso l'uscita che dà su Vanderbilt Avenue. Pensa di fare un commento sulla stazione, ma suonerebbe poco sincero e probabilmente lui neanche le risponderebbe.

Camminano in linea retta su una strada sempre uguale, ma le traverse scorrono finché non raggiungono…

La New York Public Library.

"Questo è il primo posto da cui abbia mai rubato," ammette lui a bassa voce.

Lei ha gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. " _Che cosa_?"

"Be', a dirla tutta, ho avuto dei complici. Io avevo quattro anni e il fidanzato del momento di Liz mi aiutò."

"Che libro era?" chiede lei prima di accorgersi di quanto la domanda sia incredibilmente personale.

Lui si mordicchia il labbro e lei impiega qualche secondo per notare che i suoi occhi _luccicano_ alla luce dei lampioni. Le fa venire le lacrime agli occhi, vederlo così vulnerabile.

" _Corduroy_ ," le dice così piano che nessuno al mondo potrebbe mai origliarli.

Lei serra gli occhi, ma non serve a niente: lacrime calde le scivolano comunque lungo il viso. Li riapre e tira su col naso, distogliendo gli occhi dallo stupendo edificio per sedersi sui gradini. Mentre si passa una mano sotto gli occhi, sperando che il trucco non sia troppo sbavato, Jess si butta a sedere accanto a lei.

Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni minuti.

"Perché stai facendo tutto questo?" gli chiede lei alla fine.

"Io… voglio solo che tu…" lascia la frase in sospeso, contraendo la mascella, riluttante (impotente?) a continuare.

"Capisca?" conclude lei.

Lui non dice niente.

(Il suo silenzio dice tutto.)

* * *

"Non posso portarti al ballo di fine anno."

Rory smette di masticare il suo hot dog e appoggia una mano sulla criniera del leone di pietra per non perdere l'equilibrio. "Oh." Si costringe a finire di masticare, per quanto ormai l'hot dog le dia la nausea. Rabbrividisce e manda giù. "Sei finito nei guai?"

Solleva per un attimo lo sguardo e lo vede, le gambe penzoloni lungo la zampa marmorea, con le dita che cincischiano attorno all'involto dell'hot dog lasciato a metà. "Che vuoi dire?" chiede in tono aspro, mentre appoggia la schiena per poterla guardare in faccia.

"Voglio dire…" sospira. "Hai insultato un insegnante, sei uscito dall'aula, hai fatto uno scherzo al preside…"

"… ho fatto a botte con qualcuno?" completa lui tagliente.

"Voglio dire che ho il diritto di sapere perché non puoi portarmi al ballo di fine anno," sbotta lei. "Non mi sembra di chiedere poi molto," aggiunge in tono un po' amareggiato.

Jess balza all'improvviso giù dal leone e le si avvicina in modo da trovarsi in piedi accanto a lei, tende una mano per afferrarle il ginocchio. "No Rory, _io_ non chiedo poi molto. _Tu_ vuoi _tutto_ … ed è _giusto_ così, lo capisco. Tu… te lo meriti. Ma non _capisci_ che per me tutto questo è una _novità_ , cazzo, una novità assoluta, anche dopo sette mesi? Sto facendo del mio meglio, ma tu non ne sei… _consapevole_." D'un tratto la lascia andare per passarsi una mano tra i capelli ed esala bruscamente dal naso.

Lei lo osserva mentre si fa scorrere la mano sulla testa e sul viso, prima di fermarsi al mento. La sua mascella dev'essere ruvida di barba ormai, cosa che a lei è sempre parsa strana, strana ma bella. Dean non aveva bisogno di radersi ogni giorno, se non negli ultimi mesi in cui stavano ancora insieme, e anche allora non le aveva _mai_ dato la stessa sensazione che riaffiora ogni volta che Jess si avvicina alla sua pelle.

Distoglie lo sguardo da lui per fissarlo sulla strada, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Jess è sempre stato diretto e brutalmente onesto con tutti, ma quando è diretto con lei è sempre una sensazione orribile. Non ha una grande opinione di nessuno a parte lei e Luke, ne è sicura, ed è per questo che deluderlo fa _male_.

"Non prenderò il diploma. Per questo non posso portarti al ballo."

Lei volta la testa per guardarlo, ma lui si sta osservando i piedi, con le mani ficcate in profondità nelle tasche dei jeans. Dopo qualche secondo, lei distoglie lo sguardo, questa volta risale i gradini della biblioteca fino al leone. Sa che i nomi dei leoni sono Coraggio e Pazienza, per via della Grande Depressione, ma non è sicura di quale sia quello su cui è seduta.

"Perché non mi hai chiesto aiuto?" Le parole le scivolano di bocca prima che se ne accorga. "Avrei potuto… darti una mano a programmare. A capire che giorni potevi saltare senza rischi."

Be', non avrebbe mai creduto di poter impiegare in questo modo le sue capacità organizzative, eppure eccola lì, sincera e spavalda: se lui gliel'avesse chiesto, l'avrebbe fatto.

A quel punto Jess scoppia a ridere, ma suona un po' forzato. "Dici sul serio?" Scuote la testa, con un sorriso teso. "Non avresti cercato di convincermi ad andarci?"

Lei si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore ed automaticamente lui segue l'azione con gli occhi. È il gesto più smaccatamente sensuale che abbiano condiviso dopo quanto accaduto in quella stanza da letto.

"Probabilmente sì. Ma ci avrei rinunciato, data la tua assurda testardaggine."

"Potrei dire lo stesso di te."

"Sono una Gilmore."

"Lo so."

Lei sorride debolmente prima che l'idea che il suo ragazzo abbandonerà gli studi la colpisca. Prende un respiro, tremante. "Hai pensato ai corsi estivi? Potresti recuperare."

Lui scuote la testa. "Non sarebbe 'abbastanza'. Dovrei rifare l'ultimo anno," dichiara, serrando la mascella. Scuote di nuovo il capo. "Non posso." La guarda in faccia e wow, si era quasi dimenticata di quanto terribilmente _espressivi_ potessero essere i suoi occhi.

Il fatto è che non riesce a capire come qualcuno possa odiare tanto la scuola. Jess la capisce benissimo, meglio di molte altre persone nella sua vita, e lei non riesce nemmeno a immaginare la metà delle cose che lo rendono Jess Mariano.

Anche se questo giro di Manhattan basato sulla sua vita la sta aiutando a collegare i puntini, almeno un po'.

"Non è una cattiva idea, in linea di principio. Sai no, la scuola. Seguire dei seminari socratici e quella roba lì. È solo la _valutazione_ … l'esame e il giudizio da parte di persone che nella maggior parte dei casi non sono nemmeno _qualificate_. Ed è tutto così _aleatorio_ e privo di senso." Le lancia un'occhiata. "Almeno per me," aggiunge come se si stesse scusando.

Certo, in un mondo perfetto, anche a lei piacerebbe una scuola senza verifiche e senza voti, ma per lei la scuola è sempre stata apprendimento e discussione. "A scuola si discute."

"Sì, ma in che percentuale sono davvero gli studenti a portare avanti la conversazione? Pensaci bene, è _sempre_ l'insegnante a strutturare e regolare il discorso in modo che si finisca tutti d'accordo su quello che secondo lui è l'essenza del libro o del periodo storico."

… Non ha tutti i torti. Quantomeno per quanto riguarda la scuola pubblica, per quel che ricorda. Secondo lei alla Chilton è un pochino meglio, ma alla fin fine è _vero_ che il professore conclude sempre il discorso riepilogando gli insegnamenti più importanti che ogni studente dovrebbe trarne e…

"Sarebbe molto più semplice se… accettassi la scuola per quello che è. Se inghiottissi il rospo. Non è così?" le chiede a bassa voce.

La parte più cattiva e stufa di lei vorrebbe dire di _sì_ , perché al giorno d'oggi alla maggior parte della gente _serve_ un'istruzione per poter fare qualcosa, il diploma e ormai anche la laurea. Ma un'altra parte di lei sempre più insistente vede un ragazzo, quasi un uomo, che è sempre stato vittima di queste autorità, di coloro di cui avrebbe dovuto fidarsi.

Jess è una delle persone più intelligente che conosca (per una serie di aspetti pensa che sia molto più intelligente di lei), ma questo non basterà a fargli fare strada, non senza una certificazione, ed è una cosa così _ingiusta_.

"Ho _paura_ ," ammette senza guardarlo, perché allora lui capirebbe che la sua preoccupazione è quella di una madre, e non è certo questo che lui vuole.

"Fanculo," borbotta lui, estraendo una mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni per infilarla in quella della giacca di jeans. Tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino azzurro. Non la guarda mentre ne sceglie una e la accende, inspirando il tiro più profondo che gli abbia mai visto fare. Probabilmente non dovrebbe esserne così colpita, né di conseguenza così eccitata dal suo soffiare fuori il fumo.

"Lo so che non hai smesso."

Finalmente la guarda mentre picchietta la sigaretta per far cadere la cenere.

"Lo so che a volte cerchi di coprirlo dopo che lavori da Walmart. Ma…" arrossisce, "sento comunque il sapore. L'odore."

Si porta la sigaretta alle labbra e si ferma. "Scusa," dice prima di fare un altro tiro.

Lei si stringe nelle spalle, non vuole dire che va bene così, perché non è vero (i rischi per la salute sono un pensiero di cui non può liberarsi), ma riesce a capire perché la gente lo faccia, perché _lui_ lo faccia.

(D'altra parte, potrebbe essere molto peggio. Non ha _affatto_ voglia di pensarci, però è così.)

"Su quale leone sono seduta?" le scappa detto.

"Pazienza," risponde Jess guardandola negli occhi e trattenendoli nei suoi.

 _Pazienza_.

(Forse tutto ciò che le chiede è di avere pazienza.)

Rory respira nella notte e capisce che aspettarsi tutto e subito da uno come Jess è ingiusto, soprattutto se lei non riesce nemmeno a offrirgli la stessa cosa in cambio.

* * *

Tra venti minuti dovrebbe ricomparire a casa, eppure eccola lì, seduta con una fantastica tazza di caffè in uno schifoso bar di New York.

"Torno subito, devo solo chiamare…" lascia la frase in sospeso mentre esce dal separé.

Lui annuisce, tirando a sé un menù appoggiato alla saliera.

Lei esce dal locale e compone il numero di casa con dita tremanti.

All'altro capo Lorelai risponde tra l'incredulo e l'apertamente arrabbiato, e Rory non può che replicare con disperazione.

(Per favore, per favore, cerca di capire, è la prima volta che riusciamo davvero a parlare da mesi ed è… avresti dovuto vederlo, sembrava… (sembrava che stesse per spezzarsi).)

L'unica consolazione per Lorelai è che le chiavi di casa sono ancora saldamente assicurate alla sua cintura, perché al momento il sesso è l'ultima cosa che le passa per la testa (malgrado la costante ammirazione dei tendini del suo avambraccio e gli sguardi che indugiano sulle bocche semiaperte).

Dopo averle riferito dove hanno parcheggiato il pick-up di Luke, Rory sussurra, "Mi dispiace," e riaggancia.

Forse le dispiace di aver fatto una cosa simile a sua madre, ma certo non le spiace neanche un po' nel momento in cui intercetta lo sguardo di Jess che la fissa attraverso la vetrina con aria preoccupata.

* * *

Mentre era al telefono ha ordinato una porzione grande di patatine per entrambi.

"Tutto bene?" le chiede, prendendo una lunga patatina e divorandone metà in attesa di una sua risposta.

"Sì."

Non è del tutto vero, ma lui annuisce comprensivo mentre mangia l'altra metà della patatina.

Masticano in silenzio per qualche minuto e lei si sente a suo agio. Si sente a suo agio quasi sempre quando stanno in silenzio, e un tempo la trovava una cosa strana perché lei è una a cui piace parlare e ascoltare, ma anche così può andare bene. La gente non mente quando dice che certi silenzi valgono più di mille parole.

"Posso farti una domanda?", chiede per mettere le mani avanti, facendo scorrere un dito sull'orlo della tazza di caffè.

Lui annuisce.

"Chiami sempre tua mamma per nome… perché?"

La sua mascella s'irrigidisce e lui guarda fuori dal vetro con occhi adombrati. Rory riesce a tenere sotto controllo la propria reazione istintiva (frustrazione) e fa del suo meglio per mostrarsi paziente.

 _(Avanti, Pazienza, ti sono rimasta seduta in groppa per un bel po', magari mi hai passato un po' della tua magia.)_

"A differenza della maggior parte delle persone, non credo che essere chiamate 'mamma' sia un diritto che si ottiene in automatico per il semplice fatto di avere partorito," dice infine dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, lasciandola di sasso. "Lei è mia madre, _non_ la mia mamma. Per come la vedo io, sono cresciuto con una donna la cui preoccupazione principale era quella di non rimanere sobria o single. Non mi ha allevato", comincia a scrocchiare le dita, "mi ha solo dato da mangiare, e non ha mai fatto nulla che fosse in linea con la definizione di materno." Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Il gel sta iniziando a perdere mordente, e una ciocca gli ricade davanti agli occhi.

"Io…" Rory s'interrompe, portandosi le mani al viso e respirando con attenzione per alcuni secondi. _Questo_ è molto più di quanto si aspettasse. Ma d'altra parte, Jess parla sempre con enorme cautela ed attenzione, perciò non dovrebbe sorprenderla che faccia lo stesso nel catalogare le persone. "Io non riesco a immaginarmelo. Proprio non ci riesco. È troppo…" Lascia cadere le mani e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. "È qualcosa che si vede nei film o nei libri… Non dovrebbe succedere a nessuno nella vita reale."

"Sì, be'…"

Lo sa che è una cosa ingenua, che questo mondo può essere indicibilmente crudele; è solo che non aveva mai pensato che lei stessa si sarebbe imbattuta in un'avventura del genere, a Stars Hollow.

"Posso essere sincera?"

Lui risponde con un gesto. "Te ne prego."

Mentre lo guarda le si chiude la gola. Sotto la luce radente del locale s'intravedono il principio di barba e un fondo d'ambra nei suoi occhi scuri. Pare integrarsi bene con quello sfondo, eppure, allo stesso tempo, sembra troppo luminoso a confronto con il parquet macchiato da due soldi e i logori menù.

Lui tende la mano al di sopra del piatto di patatine per prenderle la tazza di caffè e rubarne un sorso e oh mio _Dio_ , lei si sente un po' innamorata perché nessuno l'ha mai fatto prima, a parte sua madre.

In cambio della sua pazienza, anche lui si mostra paziente mentre lei cerca di riordinare i pensieri e schiarirsi la voce. Le è sempre piaciuto il fatto che la loro relazione si fondasse sulla parità, ma questo principio l'avevano perso per strada; le fa piacere che sia ricomparso.

"Mi sento come se dovessi preoccuparmi per il fatto che non ti diplomerai e per quello che gli altri penseranno di me. Non è così," lo rassicura svelta, "ma mi sembra che invece dovrei, e questo mi _spaventa_. Ho paura di essere il tipo di persona che pensa di dover fare attenzione alle apparenze. Ai miei nonni queste cose importano, mia mamma mi ha sempre detto che a me _non_ dovrebbero importare, eppure eccomi qui, seduta a pensare a come si sentirebbero i nonni se sapessero che sono…" scuote la testa, non ha intenzione di concludere la frase.

Per tutta la vita sua madre le ha insegnato a odiare tutto quello che i suoi nonni rappresentano: ipocrisia, Chanel N.5, perle, alta società, ipocrisia e denaro. E Rory non è affatto così: non riesce proprio a capire come i suoi nonni possano trovarsi bene in una casa così grande coi mobili scuri e per quanto la riguarda non sarà mai troppo presto per darci un taglio con i collant. Ma lei è una _Gilmore_ , e questo deve pur significare qualcosa, soprattutto adesso che si sta abituando sempre più al loro mondo.

"Quando ci penso troppo mi viene un senso di inadeguatezza che è difficile da digerire. Non succede solo a te."

Lei solleva la testa, sorpresa. "Inadeguatezza? _Tu_ ti senti inadeguato?"

Lui non le risponde: un silenzio assenso.

Finiscono il loro piatto di patatine senza aggiungere altro, poi ordinano due fette di torta alle pesche.

(Loro due sono gli unici a cui piaccia la torta alle pesche di Luke.)

* * *

"Ci sono sempre i GED."

"In che senso?"

"Puoi preparare gli esami GED quest'estate. Sono l'equivalente del diploma delle superiori. Così potrai andare a un centro di formazione professionale, se vuoi. E se non vuoi... be', almeno con un GED avrai molte più possibilità di lavoro. Perlomeno fino a quando avrai capito che cosa vuoi fare."

Vedere Jess sorridere davvero è uno spettacolo che le ferma il cuore più di qualunque cosa abbia mai visto.

* * *

La sta portando di nuovo in centro e questa volta la metro è piena di gente elegante e alticcia. Lui è sempre stato bravo a zigzagare tra la folla, ma lei non riesce a imitare la sua particolare abilità nello schivare la gente nel vagone.

"Ehi, Jess?"

Lui distoglie gli occhi dalla porta per alzarli su di lei.

"Mi dispiace. Per quello che è successo quest'estate."

Lui sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso.

"Vorrei poterti dire che ti ho scritto centinaia di lettere e che le ho gettate via. Ma non è vero. Ne avevo cominciata una, diceva soltanto _Caro Jess_ in apertura. Non sapevo cosa dire," prosegue. "L'ho gestita malissimo."

"È vero," concede lui. "Ma non te ne faccio una colpa, davvero." La prende per mano e fa un passo indietro per evitare che due ragazze sbronze e ridacchianti inciampino loro addosso.

"Dovresti."

Lui fa spallucce. "Le cose si sono risolte da sole, alla fine."

A questo non può replicare.

* * *

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"Lo vedrai." Estrae di nuovo le sue sigarette. "È l'ultima," promette, anche se lei non ha detto nulla.

Dopo un paio di isolati percorsi con la sigaretta in bocca, lei gli chiede, "Posso provare?"

Jess si ferma e tossisce e Rory è tentata di ridergli in faccia, anche se sarebbe senz'altro un grosso colpo per il suo ego, a dispetto del fatto che il ragazzo fuma da quando aveva quattordici anni. "Come scusa?"

Lei si stringe nelle spalle. "Mi hai sentito benissimo."

Lui abbassa lo sguardo sulla sigaretta consumata a metà per qualche istante prima di rispondere, "Be', tua mamma vuole già bruciarmi vivo, a questo punto," e passargliela.

Lei gliela strappa di mano e se la gira tra le dita fino a piazzarla tra indice e medio. Osserva il fumo che sale in spirali dalla punta per poi sparire nel cielo della notte. L'odore è familiare, sembra che Jess sia affezionato ad una marca sola: conosce quel gusto persistente; sarà poi tanto diverso portarselo alle labbra ed inalare?

Si avvicina la sigaretta alla bocca, esattamente nello stesso punto in cui poco fa la teneva Jess, e forse è uno dei momenti di maggiore intimità della sua vita. Ma dopo qualche istante si accorge che non ne ha il coraggio; abbassa la mano e osserva la carta bruciare.

Lancia un'occhiata verso Jess, che la sta fissando con tanta intensità da farla arrossire sul serio per la prima volta quella notte.

"Credo sia una delle cose più sexy che abbia mai visto in vita mia," ammette lui prima di deglutire, senza mai lasciare che gli occhi abbandonino il suo viso.

Il respiro di lei si interrompe e _oh_ , giusto, aveva deciso di andare a letto con lui uno di questi giorni (prima di tutto questo casino).

Nessuno dei due distoglie gli occhi dall'altro finché Jess non recupera la sigaretta dalla sua mano rilassata per evitare che la bruci.

* * *

Si fermano davanti a un edificio anonimo, col cancello chiuso da un lucchetto. Lui estrae un mazzo di chiavi e comincia a forzarlo.

"Ho sempre pensato che fossero le chiavi dell'appartamento di Luke," dice lei meravigliata mentre lui si infila in tasca il lucchetto e fa scorrere la porta del cancello. "Le ho già viste... te le porti in _giro_..."

"Non ho bisogno di chiavi per l'appartamento di Luke. Tra quello e la tavola calda non so dirti quale sia l'ingresso più facile da scassinare."

Lei però non riesce a crederci: lo ha sempre visto con quelle chiavi e ha sempre pensato che fossero per una certa cosa, mentre in realtà servivano a uno scopo completamente diverso. È una cosa che la colpisce in modo stranissimo.

(È come se le facesse capire che lui le mostra spesso aspetti di sé stesso che lei non sa cogliere oppure fraintende.)

Quando Jess ha finito di aprire e disinnescare l'allarme la prende per mano e la trascina dentro.

"Perché hai deciso di scassinare questo posto?" domanda, spiacevolmente conscia di non riuscire a vedere nulla senza luce. Forse ci sono degli scaffali?

"Ti ricordi che a febbraio mi avevi chiesto cosa fosse il logo stampato sulla maggior parte dei miei libri?"

"L'alLibratore? Certo, ero molto curiosa."

Lui fa scattare alcuni interruttori e _oh_ , ha scassinato una libreria per lei.

Rory Gilmore è stata in molte librerie di seconda mano in vita sua, ma nessuna si è mai neanche avvicinata a questa. Ci sono tanti di quei libri straripanti dagli scaffali, impilati per terra un in cima all'altro, che non può fare a meno di sentirsi sopraffatta.

Era tanto tempo che non si sentiva _così_ sopraffatta (forse in effetti è la prima volta).

"È _perfetto_."

* * *

Lorelai la richiama e Rory mente sostenendo che le sta morendo la batteria: la richiamerà sulla strada di ritorno.

* * *

Jess è comodamente stravaccato su un fatiscente divano arancione a leggere Tolstoj, ed eccola di nuovo, quella sensazione di esserne un po' innamorata (in realtà non soltanto un po' e, davvero, dovrebbe dirglielo).

Lui alza lo sguardo verso di lei e le sorride brevemente prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo libro.

Il cuore le fa male e lei si mette a cercare un libro per fargli compagnia.

Dopo aver scelto _Il giovane Holden_ gli lancia un'occhiata furtiva indugiando sulla possibilità di perdere la sua verginità proprio lì, su quel divano sporco. Ma veloce com'è arrivato quel pensiero sparisce. Ha l'impressione che lui lo leggerebbe come un atto di pietà e nessuno dei due è in uno stato di particolare lucidità mentale.

In ogni caso, si siede a leggere a un tavolo di legno traballante, almeno per un po'.

(Alla fine, si sposta sul divano, seduta castamente ai suoi piedi, ma solo per qualche minuto, prima che Jess le afferri un braccio per tirarla giù con sé.)

* * *

Si risveglia con la testa ficcata nella piega del suo collo e una mano appoggiata sul suo petto, proprio sopra il cuore. A giudicare dal battito lento e costante e dai suoi respiri lunghi e profondi, anche lui dev'essersi addormentato.

Gli preme un bacio sul collo. "Jess," bisbiglia. "Dovremmo alzarci."

Un grugnito gli si perde in gola mentre la stringe più forte a sé. "Per quanto tempo abbiamo dormito?" mormora con voce roca.

Lei stiracchia un braccio per leggere l'orologio nascosto dalla manica. "Un paio d'ore, credo. Sono da poco passate le quattro."

Jess solleva il braccio che pendeva dal bordo del divano e si strofina gli occhi. D'un tratto il suo corpo s'immobilizza.

"Jess?"

"Vuoi vedere una cosa speciale?"

Era sul punto di suggerire che tornassero a Penn Station perché non vorrebbe far preoccupare ulteriormente sua madre, ma quando alza la testa per guardarlo negli occhi quel pensiero le svanisce dalla mente. "Dipende."

"Dai, alzati. Dobbiamo partire subito."

Rory si rialza, passandosi le dita tra i capelli per sciogliere i nodi.

"Quello lo vuoi?" chiede Jess, indicando la copia de _Il giovane Holden_ incastrata tra due cuscini.

"Ne ho già una copia."

"Uh."

"Perché dovrei volerne un'altra?"

Jess si stringe nelle spalle.

"Non posso _rubare_..."

"Non è un furto se lo pago."

"Jess..."

"Non vuoi anche tu un libro dell'alLibratore?"

Lei ride, anzi ridacchia, e okay, è chiaramente in carenza di sonno. "Va bene, va bene. Sì. Grazie."

Lui le sorride e si avvicina alla cassa, strappa un foglio da un taccuino e scrive un biglietto. Rory adora guardarlo mentre scrive: ha sempre uno sguardo di completa concentrazione e assorbimento.

Si alza in piedi e si stiracchia mentre lui estrae il portafogli e lascia un paio di banconote.

"Dai, prendi il tuo libro e chiudiamo tutto."

Lei afferra il libro e se lo infila nella tasca posteriore dei jeans come fa lui di solito, anche se le sue tasche non sono profonde come quelle di Jess. Quando si avvicina alla porta lo sente dire, "Sexy."

Lei gira rapida la testa e arrossisce, solo un po'. "Che cosa?"

Lui fa un cenno col capo e dice, "Perfetto product placement."

"Bella allitterazione."

"Ci sto attento."

Le si avvicina e lei un po' vorrebbe leggere il biglietto che ha lasciato al proprietario, ma forse non è importante, nel grande schema delle cose. Con abilità decisamente sospetta le estrae il libro dalla tasca e lo infila in una delle proprie. Lei lo fissa col cuore che le batte nel petto all'impazzata e lui con nonchalance re-inserisce l'allarme e richiude il negozio.

"E adesso cosa facciamo?" chiede lei con meno fiato di quanto sperasse mentre lui mette via le chiavi.

"Andiamo al ponte di Brooklyn," risponde prendendola per mano, a passo veloce.

Rory lo guarda a bocca aperta. "Possiamo?"

"Come credi che faccia la gente a correre la maratona di New York?"

"Già, il mondo dell'atletica mi è particolarmente familiare."

"Eddai."

Lei fa spallucce. "Non sono occasioni speciali?"

Lui scuote la testa e la tira per la mano. "Andiamo."

* * *

Ci sono già poco più di una dozzina di persone sul ponte, appoggiate alla rampa di metallo del percorso pedonale che lo attraversa, gli occhi rivolti al cielo. Non aveva ancora visto un atteggiamento così cameratesco a New York; ne aveva sempre percepito delle tracce, ma mai in maniera così ovvia.

Jess trova posto a una certa distanza dal gruppo, come sempre, e si appoggia alla ringhiera a braccia conserte. Rory lo imita, facendo in modo che le loro spalle si tocchino nell'attesa.

"Sono contenta di... di questa notte," ammette lei, girandosi in modo da ammirare il suo profilo.

Lui le lancia uno sguardo. "Sì?"

Lei annuisce.

Jess sospira. "Perciò... adesso che succede?"

Lei si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore e si volta verso l'East River, di un grigio metallico, per guardare Manhattan, stagliata contro l'orizzonte rosa. "Penso che... staremo a vedere come va prima della mia partenza per l'Europa."

Si volta di nuovo verso di lui e vede che sta annuendo. "Okay."

Il modo in cui i suoi occhi passano dal sollievo alla gratitudine alla comprensione a...

Rory si raddrizza e gli stringe un braccio intorno alla vita. Lui coglie le sue intenzioni e si erge in tutta la sua altezza per abbracciarla. Anche se si stanno stringendo troppo e lei non riesce a respirare, Rory si sente molto meglio.

Quando sciolgono l'abbraccio lei gli porta una mano alla spalla da dietro per avvicinarlo a sé e gli sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio.

Con la coda dell'occhio nota che il sole sta finalmente sorgendo. Forse è il quasi delirio da mancanza di sonno e da caffè, ma si sente calma. Gli occhi di lui sono enormi e caldi e pieni di...

Jess le afferra la mano appoggiata sulla spalla per intrecciare le dita con le sue e le risponde sussurrando a sua volta, un respiro caldo e perfetto nelle orecchie.

Rory lo bacia perché non crede di essere in grado di sostenere la sua espressione, quale che sia; sa bene quanto tutto questo sia importante, immenso, _sconvolgente_.

Nella sua stretta i capelli di Jess sono ancora rigidi di gel e lui sa di sigaretta, di caffè cattivo, di torta di pesche, ma la sua bocca è dolce e lenta, come quando si sono baciati la prima volta alla pompa di benzina e quando hanno fatto pace dopo il litigio sul suo occhio nero, prima che il bacio si trasformasse in qualcosa di più urgente.

È raro ed è sempre così sincero che le fa stringere lo stomaco e dolere le dita.

Ci sono ancora tante cose a cui pensare quando scendono dal ponte di Brooklyn e si dirigono a Penn Station, dove insieme prenderanno un bus e si addormenteranno appoggiati l'uno all'altra. Ancora di più ce ne saranno quando arriveranno a Stars Hollow e scenderanno dal bus coi vestiti stropicciati e le mani intrecciate, di fronte a loro Luke e Lorelai che quasi li travolgono mentre si avvicinano, e tutta la città intenta a fissarli.

Ma per ora guardare accanto a lui il sole che si alza sopra l'East River e brilla accecante tra i grattacieli e i condomini è sufficiente.

* * *

Jess respira l'aria fresca del mattino, con le viscere tremanti e scorticate, ma quasi gli va bene. Non riesce a studiare il modo in cui l'alba le riverbera sul volto (immagina sia bellissimo) perché sta cercando di rimettersi insieme dopo aver tirato fuori tutto.

Rory gli appoggia la testa sul braccio e lui riprende a respirare. Può farcela.

Il modo migliore per ammirare un'alba a Manhattan è osservare i colori del cielo che mutano mentre si riflettono negli zigomi di Rory, nei suoi occhi.

Gli fa male tutto, in ogni modo possibile, ed è... bello. Giusto. Forse addirittura un po' perfetto.


End file.
